koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oda Nobunaga Den
Oda Nobunaga Den (織田信長伝, Translated: Legend of Oda Nobunaga) is the fourth entry of the Eiketsuden series, a series of simulation games that portrays the titular historical figures in a heroic image. At the time of the game's release, a similarly themed Taiga drama special was broadcast earlier the same year. This title centers on Nobunaga's life, starting with his teenager years as the Fool of Owari and historically ending with his death at Honnōji. In many ways, this title could be considered a spiritual predecessor to Kessen III. Gameplay For an overall evaluation of the general gameplay, please view the Eiketsuden series article. The following lists the unique traits found within this entry. Oda Nobunaga Den reuses game mechanics and graphics from its predecessor, Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi. Most of the character attributes, unit types and skills are the same in both titles. Here are the key differences between the games: *Exploration and side quests outside of battle are omitted in this title. Nobunaga hails for any army necessities to come to him before each battle commences. Facilities must be accessed one at a time. Gold and extra experience are harder to earn as a result. Armor and weaponry are have higher priced upgrades. *The player can alter the game's scenario by choosing to either follow or defy history at select segments of the game. Choosing to do many of Nobunaga's notorious decisions increases the likelihood of him dying at Honnōji. The fictional route results in him uniting Japan and aiming to sail with his retainers overseas. Text narration is more thorough than its predecessor and sometimes replaces character drama. *Enemies are now scaled to always match the strengths of the highest leveled unit in the main army. The game will be easier to complete if the army stays low leveled. Enemy AI also changes slightly on a second playthrough. *Battle animations no longer have cutaways for the full versions and are greatly simplified. *Officer skills are the same as Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi, but they are now assigned for individual characters as opposed to assigned unit type. Major characters can learn new abilities unique to this title. Ability points can no longer be regenerated in battle without using rare items, making it harder to abuse officer skills and forcing characters to use them sparingly. *Unit types are no longer set in stone for characters. Characters can change their weapon outside of battle and use whatever skills they have gained at their level. *Unless his survival is listed as a victory condition, it is possible to still win battles even if Nobunaga is beaten. Battles will be lost instantly if the main headquarters is lost. *Optional battles only occur at select intervals. *An option to save is included after each chapter ends. *Characters portraits are new to this game; sprites are reused. Characters Main army *Nobunaga Oda *Nagahide Niwa *Nobumori Sakuma *Toshiie Maeda *Hidetaka Kawashiri *Tsuneoki Ikeda *Narimasa Sassa *Katsuie Shibata *Hideyoshi Hashiba / Tokichirō Kinoshita *Kazumasu Takigawa *Mitsuhide Akechi *Fujitaka Hosokawa *Yoshinari Mori *Nagayoshi Mori *Yoritaka Hachiya *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Nagachika Kanamori *Masakatsu Hachisuka *Yoshitaka Kuki *Junkei Tsuitsui *Ujisato Gamō *Nobutada Oda Ally NPCs *Nobuhide Oda *Masahide Hirate *Nobumitsu Oda *Dōsan Saitō *Dōkū Hōta *Masayasu Sogō *Nōhime *Oichi *Chacha Azai *Kanbei Kuroda *Hanbei Takenaka *Ranmaru Mori Tokugawa clan *Ieyasu Tokugawa / Motoyasu Matsudaira *Mototada Torii *Honda Tadakatsu *Yasumasa Sakakibara *Tadayo Ōkubo *Kazumasa Ishikawa *Tadatsugu Sakai *Hanzō Hattori Early Opponents *Nobutomo Oda *Daizen Sakai *Yoshimune Shiba *Yoshikane Shiba *Nobuhiro Oda *Nobuyuki Oda *Hidesada Hayashi *Yoshitatsu Saitō *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Yasutomo Asahina *Dota Gozen Anti-Nobunaga Coalition *Yoshiaki Ashikaga *Yoshikage Asakura *Nagamasa Azai *Kennyo Honganji *Rairen Shimozuma *Shigehide Suzuki *Hisahide Matsunaga *Murashige Araki *Kenshin Uesugi *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Terumoto Mōri *Ekei Ankokuji *Shikanosuke Yamanaka Chosokabe clan *Motochika Chōsokabe *Chikasada Kira *Chikayasu Kōsokabe *Nobuchika Chōsokabe *Chikanobu Hisatake Hojo clan *Ujinao Hōjō *Ujimasa Hōjō *Ujiteru Hōjō *Ujikuni Hōjō *Ujinori Hōjō *Kotarō Fūma Allusions *Nobunaga's theme song in Dynasty Warriors is a remixed version of the battle music in this game. *Character portraits were originally used in Nobunaga no Yabou Bushou Fuuunroku. External Links *Product listing *Japanese wiki *Opening movie *Ending movie Category:Games